erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/ERBParodies Season Three Hurt/Heal
Days Passed: 157 Last updated: NightFalcon9004: Kill the Terminator. Rules Every 24 hours, you can hurt a character and heal one. For example, if you say "Heal Oliver Twist, hurt Richie Rich." Oliver Twist gains 1 HP, and Richie Rich loses 1 HP. Or if you say "Double hurt/heal Richie Rich.", then Richie will either gain or lose 2 HP, depending on the action you chose. Every character starts with 5 HP. Last character alive wins. The blog will be updated daily, and the max health will be 15. Alive Rappers (1) *Max Payne - 4 Second Place Winner Third Place Winner Dead Rappers (64) *66th: Habit: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 1 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NAILED INTO A CASKET} *65th: Polybius: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CHOPPED INTO 8-BITS} *64th: Stanley Kubrick: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DISTURBING AS THE SIGHT OF KUBRICK'S DEAD BODY} *63rd: Herobrine: Killed by RoboticOperactingApple on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DISCONNECTED} *62nd: One Direction: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 7 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HAD THEIR BODIES BLOWN IN ALL DIRECTIONS} *61st: Mario: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 8 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ IT'S A ME, I'M DEAD} *60th: Duck Dynasty: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HUNTED} *59th: Death & Ryuk: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEATH MET DEATH} *58th: Sonic FEAR: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE?} *57th: The Rake: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIS HURTS WILL KEEP GROWING} *56th: Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED BEFORE HE COULD SUBSCRIBE} *55th: M. Night Shyamalan: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 13 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WHAT A PLOT TWIST} *54th: Alfred Hitchcock: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 15 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SUFFERED FROM VERTIGO} *53rd: WHO WAS PHONE?: Killed by A Wikia Contributor on Day 16 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ IF YOU KILL ME A DON'T GIVE A DUCK} *52nd: BOB: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 17 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HURT HIM UNTIL HE'S DEAD} *51st: Laughing Jack: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 22 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ POP GOES THE WEASEL} *50th: BRVR: Killed by TruthBrood on Day 23 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DON'T EVER COME BACK} *49th: Luna Game: Killed by A Wikia Contributor on Day 26 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GALLOPED TO THEIR DEATH} *48th: Peter Griffin: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 27 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THIS IS THE END} *47th: James Earl Cash: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 28 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BECAME CERBERUS' LUNCH} *46th: Eyeless Jack: Killed by Stofferex on Day 29 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MAIMED LIKE JAMES} *45th: Uncle Sam: Killed by A Wikia Contributor "Owen" on Day 31 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CAME UP SHORTER THAN JAMES MADISON} *44th: UBOA: Killed by Kz123Homer on Day 32 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT SEVERED} *43rd: Paul Bunyan: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 33 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NOBODY COULD SAVE HIM NOW} *42nd: Ticci Toby: Killed by KzHomer123 on Day 35 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE'S DEAD, NOT LIKE YOU CARE THAT MUCH} *41st: Johnny Appleseed: Killed by an A Wikia Contributor on Day 36 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TURNED TO JOHNNY APPLEJUICE} *40th: Tim Burton: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 43 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CUT BY SCISSORHANDS, THEN SOWN UP} *39th: Dead Bart: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 43 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WHY'D HE EVEN MESS AROUND ON A PLANE} *38th: Homer Simpson: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 43 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ D'OH} *37th: Lewis & Clark: Killed by Stofferex on Day 45 {ACHIVEMENT ~ DIED ON THEIR BUG INFESTED BOAT} *36th: Happy Appy: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 46 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WE'LL SEE HIM IN THE AFTERLIFE HALL} *35th: David Hasselhoff: Killed by HockeyHero954 on Day 47 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SENT TO HOFFSPACE} *34th: The Gray Man: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 49 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT DISMEMBERED *33rd: Candle Cove: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 61 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAD LANDLUBBERS} *32nd: Richie Rich: Killed by Felcool12 on Day 63 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ARMS RIPPED RIGHT OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS} *31st: Marshall Mathers: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 67 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCATTERED LIKE KIM} '-- TOP 30 --' *30th: Ed Wood: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 68 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BANISHED TO KHASKHABAR} *29th: Jimmy Hopkins: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 68 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCRAMBLED LIKE HIS ENGLISH CLASS} *28th: The Observer: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 69 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT WITH HIS BRAIN MELTING} *27th: Sally: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 73 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CROSSED LIKE A TALLY} *26th: Slim Shady: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 75 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CUT THE CABLES} *25th: Squidward's Suicide: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 82 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WENT OUT LIKE KURT COBAIN} *24th: Hank Hill: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 83 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PUSHED OFF HIS HILL} *23rd: Richard Simmons: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 84 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TWIST, TURN, STRETCH, AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE} *22nd: Steven Spielberg: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 85 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KICKED OUT OF THE PARK, JURASICALLY} *21st: Evil Otto: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 85 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GAME OVER, MOTHERFUCKERS} '-- TOP 20 --' *20th: Russian Sleep Experiment: Killed by AWC on Day 97 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CODE WAS CRACKED} *19th: Beavis & Butthead: Killed by AWC on Day 97 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHOT DOWN WITH THOSE BULLETS MADE OF LEAD} *18th: John Marston: Killed by NightFalcno9004 on Day 99 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ RIPPED TO PIECES WITHOUT STRIFE} *17th: Richard Van Buren: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 106 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TOUNGE-TIED} *16th: Gabe Newell: Killed by OwenTheLegendary855 on Day 106 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CUT UP DEAD} *15th: SCP-087 & 106: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 107 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELL DOWN THE STAIRS} *14th: Peter Jackson: Killed by CaveJohnson333 on Day 116 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELL LIKE KING KONG} *13th: Oliver Twist: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 118 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MET HIS MOTHER} *12th: The Midnight Man: Killed by OwenTheLegendary55 on Day 119 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DON'T USE ANOTHER'S BLOOD IN YOUR NAME} *11th: Niko Bellic: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 120 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELT THE WRATH OF THE HURTS} '-- TOP 10 --' *10th: The Scout: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 129 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BUTTON-MASHED} *9th: Suicidemouse.avi & Abandoned by Disney: Killed by OwenTheLegendary55 on Day 137 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WANNA SEE HIS HEAD COME OFF} *8th: The Beatles: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 138 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NOBODY LOVES THEM ANYMORE} *7th: Shigeru Miyamoto: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 142 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WINNING IS IMPOSSIBLE} *6th: Sylvester Stallone: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 142 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HANGED WITH HIS CHAINS} '-- TOP 5 --' *5th: L, Misa, and Mello: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 144 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MESSED WITH THE FACE OF DEATH} *4th: Light: Killed by Pharroh In The Snow on Day 146 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE NEW WORLD IS DEAD} *3rd: Captain America: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 151 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TOOK A STEP INTO OUR SLAUGHTERHOUSE} *2nd: The Terminator: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 157 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE HURT/HEAL IS DONE, AND YOU WON'T BE BACK} Category:Blog posts